Así fue
by Aiko Kimura
Summary: El punto de vista del punk y la gótica sobre... ciertas situaciones. —Colección de drabbles—
1. Aquella noche

_Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece (xD si me perteneciera, no escribiría de ellos. Haría lo que se me diera en gana con los personajes y estaría gastando mi mucho dinero), sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo quiero entretenerme un rato, dejar mi mente vagar y, con un poco de suerte, entretener a otros también xD._

* * *

Duncan, yo, estrellas, constelación, Harold, trasero, cursi, enamorado, broma, risas, césped, Duncan, yo.

Creo que esas son las mejores palabras para... ¿resumir? Lo que pasó _aquella noche_ que causó tanto problema.

Bien, lo admito, permanecimos así por un tiempo (no mucho), con miradas cómplices y sonrisas. Nada más. ¡Vamos! Somos sólo amigos... ¿no?

—Espero que no filmen esto —dije a modo de broma—. Si lo vieran causará problemas. —Eso iba en serio (y vaya que tenía razón). Rodé los ojos.  
—Nena, sabes que me gusta meterme en problemas —me respondió con tranquilidad el delincuente punk que tengo como amigo.  
—En realidad... prefiero otro tipo de problemas —dije sonriendo, enfatizando la palabra "otro".

Por cómo me miró Duncan, con esa sonrisa pícara y decidida, supe que ya sabía a qué me refería.

—¿A la cocina de Chef? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a hacer lo mismo. Le devolví la sonrisa y acepté su ayuda.

Claro que me había entendido. Es que así somos, la quizá no tan rara pareja gótico-punk a la que le gusta provocar conflicto.


	2. Aquella noche, parte dos

No estuvo mal. Fue… _divertido_.

¿Y qué? Si bajo la excusa de "sólo amigos" casi todo cabe...

—Espero que no filmen esto. Si lo vieran causará problemas —dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

Ahí fue cuando recordé que esto es un reallity y que hasta la más mínima cosa puede ser vista por todos. Qué asco.

—Nena, sabes que me gusta meterme en problemas —le respondí sonriendo.

Gwen me sonrió. Y entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia. Y eso me gustaba (me sigue gustando), significaba algo bueno.

—En realidad… prefiero otro tipo de problemas.

Inmediatamente comprendí a lo que se refería, y yo no me iba a negar. Me levanté y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a que también lo hiciera.

—¿A la cocina de Chef? —pregunté, aunque no era necesario.

Nos entendíamos (y aún nos entendemos); desde un principio sabíamos las respuestas del otro.

Vamos, nuestra combinación de gótico-punk es genial, somos cómplices en todo. Más aún si de provocar caos se trata.


	3. ¿Y qué?

—Aún no puedo creer que Gwen hizo un pacto con el otro equipo... no sabía que tenía esa capacidad.

Eso fue exactamente lo que dije cuando me enteré de todo, luego de que la gótica que tengo como amiga fuera expulsada. Pero vamos por partes:

Me sorprendió. Más que el hecho en sí, me sorprendió (... _y dolió_... ¡ligeramente!) que no me lo hubiera dicho. Posiblemente hasta le hubiera ayudado si me lo hubiera contado. En fin, sus razones habrá tenido. No hay rencores por eso, he visto cosas peores.

Por otro lado, ¿quién diría que Gwen era capaz de traicionar a todo su equipo por algo personal? ¡Eso es algo casi admirable! Es mi mala influencia, lo sé.

Me gustaría darme el crédito de eso.

No me arrepiento de no haber votado para eliminarla. Es más, espero que vuelva. No hay otra chica con la que quiera tener un poco de sana diversión destruyendo cosas.


	4. Verdadera divesión

¡Gané! Ya era hora. Era un ganador y los otros no... aunque por un momento creí que perdería igual como lo hizo Gwen en la primera temporada.

Hablando de ella... aparentemente había arreglado las cosas con Trent. Bien por ella, se notaba que le quería a pesar de que no era tan divertido como yo; apostaría que conmigo sí se la pasaba bien. Un momento... ¿ese fui yo? ¡Ja! Ni que estuviera celoso, por favor...

Esa tarde me fui del estudio con Courtney, pero... perdí el interés, salir con ella ya no era tan emocionante como antes. Courtney seguía siendo tan... "salvaje" como siempre, sólo que también era más aburrida. Y no, no sabía cómo eso era posible.

O quizás no era Courtney la que se hizo más aburrida. Talvez era que estaba acostumbrado a tener _verdadera diversión_ con Gwen.

* * *

_Ejem. xD Drabble levemente modificado por ciertos errores "técnicos"._


	5. Una llamada

—¿Hola?  
—_Ah, hola. Oye, ¿qué est...?  
_—En este momento no puedo contestarte. Si es importante, deja un mensaje o llama más tarde. Si no lo es, ¿qué rayos haces llamándome?

Desde que grabé ese mensaje para la contestadora, no me cansaba de escucharlo.

—_Gwen, muñeca, sé que estás ahí. Así que no seas perezosa y atiende el maldito teléfono de una vez, por favor._

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Una de dos: Duncan estaba muy molesto o muy aburrido.

—¡Qué simpático! —exclamé al contestar. Al otro lado de la línea el punk rió—. Qué común en ti.  
—_Ya me conoces, cariño. Así soy._  
—Claro. ¿Qué querías?  
—_Escuchar tu voz, dulzura._ —Silencio, seguido de la risotada de él—_. Y entretenerme un rato, estoy muy aburrido._  
—Tienes una novia a quién molestar. ¿Qué tengo yo que no tiene ella?  
—_Un gusto insuperable en películas de terror._  
—Buena respuesta, lo admito. Pizza y película en mi casa a las ocho, tú pones las películas y yo las pizzas. ¿Feliz?  
—_Nena, te adoro.  
_—Sí, claro —respondí con ironía.  
—_¿No me crees? Ya verás._

... ¿lo haría?

* * *

_Bien, aquí con un nuevo drabble._  
_Como habrán notado los que vienen leyendo desde antes, el drabble de "Ordenando porquería" ya no está. ¿Por qué? Por su similitud con una escena del fic "_**Christmas Forbidden Love**_" de _TwistedXmo_. Le avisé a la autora y expliqué en el drabble en cuestión la situación, pero yo aún sentía que era plagio .-.U. Así que... digamos que éste es su equivalente, en cierto sentido._  
_Eso. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, a los que comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos, a los que sólo me agregaron y a los que no hicieron ninguna de esas cosas xD. Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y que necesito opiniones (me gustan las opiniones xD)._


	6. Frase traidora

_¡Gente! Fue necesario que pasaran en CN el capítulo de Terranova para que pudiera inspirarme. Y tuvieron que pasar tooodos estos días para que me dignara a subir xD. Pero espero que valga la pena. .w. Dos drabbles después de tanto tiempo no es __**tan**__ malo... xD ¿o sí?_

_Dedicados, en parte, a _Isi-san_, que me ayudó con "cierto dilema" que tenía respecto a ellos ;). Espero que disfruten la lectura :3._

* * *

—Tener una relación con Duncan realmente me arruinó las cosas la temporada pasada. ¡Trent! Quise decir Trent; fue... sólo... un descuido.

Tonta, boba, idiota, torpe, imbécil... todas esas palabras eran sinónimo de "Gwen" en ese momento.

Nunca pensé traicionarme a mí misma de esa forma. Nunca pensé estar tan mal como para confundir tan estúpidamente dos nombres. A dos chicos.

¿Y pretendía tratar de llevarme con Courtney? ¡Dios!

Era una señal, o algo parecido. Mi subconsciente trataba de decirme algo. Pero hacerlo en el confesionario para miles (sino millones) de telespectadores no era la mejor ocasión.

Me sentí mal. Peor que mal. Insignificante...

Traidora.


	7. Maldita realidad

Había hecho muchas cosas... ridículas en mi vida, sobre todo en mis periodos en el reality. Pero nunca había ido tan ilusamente esperanzada a la cima de un acantilado (ni nada parecido) por una...roca. Un montón de rocas, de hecho.

Mi cara de decepción tuvo que haber sido muy graciosa. Tal como la de Courtney. La de frustración al bajar, también.

Y la estúpida frasecita de Sierra que me dejó en evidencia... agh, esa chica debería aprender a callarse. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero... agh.

Ni yo entendía muy bien qué pasaba en mi cabeza. Me era imposible explicarlo.

Sólo sabía una cosa con certeza: no me importaba que fuera telerrealidad y que todo el mundo me viera como una vil doble-cara (aunque no me vi a mí misma de ese modo hasta pasado un tiempo después); quería ver a Duncan más que a nadie en ese encierro, y esa era la maldita realidad.


	8. El beso

_Wolas! Hace mucho que quería publicar este drabble, que va en parte para _NekoNight_. Ella sabe porqué (nop, no se me ocurrió nada mejor como premio xD). No había publicado antes porque no me gustaba cómo habían quedado los drabbles ocho y nueve, así que los reescribí :3. En fin..._

* * *

No, no planeé engañar a Courtney. Pero las cosas sólo se dieron y terminó pasando lo que pasó: besé a Gwen. Nos besamos y... no me arrepiento.

¿Que cómo estuvo? Increíblemente divertido y asombrosamente genial. Así de simple.

—Cada vez que huía de los policías, pensaba en ti. —No, _esa_ no fue la mejor situación para decirle eso a la gótica... ya no importa.

Y es que... mientras estaba fuera del reality no podía dejar de pensar en qué clase de cosas hubiéramos hecho si hubiésemos estado juntos. Sólo diré que el mundo debe estar agradecido de que no lo estuvimos.

Siempre ha existido entre nosotros esa peligrosa complicidad que... con otros simplemente no se da. Ese "otros" incluye a Courtney. Estar con Gwen era más divertido que estar con cualquier otra persona (y lo sigue siendo).

La idea era que fuera un secreto —no contábamos con que nos viera Tyler... ni consideramos que estábamos en el confesionario—, nadie iba a saberlo. Sólo que las cosas salieron un poco mal.

Pero... viejo, lo volvería a hacer.


	9. El beso, parte dos

Simplemente era la peor persona del planeta. Del Universo. La peor.

No lo pensé. Sólo... estábamos ahí y nos besamos. Fue grandioso... ¡maldita sea, estaba mal! No era lo correcto. Pero...

Sí, era la peor. Y además, bipolar.

Rayos, pasé por lo mismo, sabía cómo dolía que tu novio besara a _otra_. No podía hacerle eso a alguien a quien pretendía hacer mi "amiga". ¡A nadie!

Me gustó, no lo podía negar. No lo lamentaba. No el hecho en sí, era el contexto el que tuvo que haber sido otro.

Todo pasó rápido. Aún así —quisiera o no admitirlo, me odiara o no por ello—, fue tan divertido mientras duró...

¡Agh! La peor.


	10. Segundo beso

_Otra vez yo por aquí, para dar señales de vida. Ni yo ni la colección hemos muerto, queridos lectores, sólo necesitamos paciencia xD._

* * *

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Pero yo no me sentía tan mal como se supone que era lo políticamente correcto... eso no era bueno. Sería eliminada con razones más que suficientes.

Dios, sabía que Courtney se sentía terrible y que quería venganza, pero... ¿coquetear con Tyler? Digamos que no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. No era yo la única que lo notó, claro.

—Pero me doy cuenta que el ridículo coqueteo de Courtney te está afectando, así que si cambiaste de opinión sobre nuestro... —Ocurrió. Un segundo beso. También fue increíble.

Duncan es de esos chicos con los que simplemente no puedes arrepentirte de nada, por malo que sea.

Y de pronto... ser la nueva Heather no era _tan_ malo.

* * *

_Eso ha sido. El polémico (?) segundo beso; ahora falta la parte de Duncan (=-= que me está costando más de lo que debería). Aún faltan al menos cinco drabbles más para terminar la colección (ya se lo he dicho a algunos por MP, ¿no?)... en fin, gracias por leer._


	11. Segundo beso, parte dos

_¡El nuevio drabble de Aiko del mal al fin sale a la luz! (?)_

_Pero no molestaré más, dejaré las notas para el final. Espero que disfruten de la lectura:_

* * *

Solos en una bodega del área 51. Viejo, ¿qué mejor para un segundo beso?

—Pero me doy cuenta que el ridículo coqueteo de Courtney te está afectando, así que si cambiaste de opinión sobre nuestro... —En ese momento entendí la existencia de tantas películas cursis con escenas similares. Eso de callar con un beso no estaba _nada_ mal.

¿Y? Mi hombría había sufrido lo suficiente como para considerarme libre de novias, podía hacer lo que quisiera _con quien quisiera_. Y si no podía, **al diablo**.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas sucedan? Sin presión, sin planearlo, sin angustias, ¿de acuerdo? —Esa era una frase que esperaba escuchar desde hace mucho.

¡Lo mío son las cosas espontáneas!

… Estar en ese encierro no apestaba del todo.

* * *

_Bien, pues... ¡inicia la semana del drabble casi diario! XDU._

_Verán, mis queridos lectores, como dije en el drabble anterior, éste me costó mucho hacer (y quiero todas las opiniones posibles, por favooor~) y me retrasó mucho. Por eso quiero escribir los cinco drabbles que me faltan esta semana, antes de que TDWT termine en CN XD. Espero que no tenga problemas para escribirlos v_vU._

_Con esos "terminaría" la colección, por ahora. Pero estoy pensando en verme de nuevo TDI y TDA, así que puede que otras cosas me vuelvan a inspirar... nada es seguro. xD En fin, muchas gracias por leer._

_Todo es bienvenido, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, preguntas, halagos, tomatazos, flames... :3 en un review._


	12. Se fue

Me gusta dejar que todo pase naturalmente por una razón. Cuando planeo las cosas **nunca** terminan como yo quiero, maldita sea.

—Cielos, esto no podría ser más perfecto: si Alejandro falla es una razón para expulsarlo; el sujeto tiene éxito y Courtney se marcha. Es por acción ganar-ganar. —Realmente lo creí. Parecía un buen plan, en serio.

Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que Gwen fuera la eliminada hasta que ganamos ese tonto desafío de las ovejas y Courtney se encargó de "aclararme la situación". La _blanquita_ se fue, y yo otra vez desechaba la estúpida idea de pensar antes de actuar.

O al menos la de pensar _más de lo que debería_ antes de actuar. Tarde me di cuenta de que quizás no tuve que haberle lanzado el dingo a Cody.

* * *

_... ahora mismo son las doce treinta de la noche acá en Chile. Quiero creer que nadie tomará en cuenta esos treinta minutos~._


	13. La ida

Supuestamente ya no sentía nada por Courtney. O eso me había dicho.

Sin considerar la culpabilidad que sentía, la constante sensación de que no saldría viva del avión y las miradas asesinas de Courtney y de Sierra, todo iba relativamente bien... eso pensaba yo.

Pero luego ocurrió aquella discusión entre el punk y Alejandro por Courtney, que fue seguida por el coqueteo del latino a la chica. La reacción de Duncan a eso último... me molestó.

—Me dijo que ella ya no le gustaba. —No fue lo único que me había dicho. También me dijo en el área 51 que _yo le gustaba mucho—_. ¿¡Qué se trae!_?_

¿¡Qué se supone que debía pensar!_?_ ¡La razón por la cual yo hacía a un lado parte de mis principios y seguía con Duncan era porque aparentemente me correspondía! Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirme tan _traicionada_; pero no pude evitarlo.

El ser eliminada me sirvió para conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba, pensar todo seriamente... y recordar los dotes de actor de Duncan.

* * *

_*-* Estoy orgullosa de mí misma, ¡sigo cumpliendo! xD Con un par de minutos de atraso, pero... shhh._

_xD Dios, este drabble... tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. x_x ¡No sabía cómo terminarlo! Pero me gustó cómo quedó. ¿Y a mis queridos lectores qué les pareció?_


	14. ¿Una disculpa?

—Bien, déjame escucharla.  
—¿Escuchar?  
—Tu disculpa.  
—¿Por?  
—¿¡"¿Por qué?"!? ¡Por Gwen!  
—¿Por quién?  
—¡Por Gwen!

… Sí, fue canalla de mi parte hacer eso. Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a la morena. Además... viejo, no le pediría disculpas. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Significaría que estaba arrepentido... _y no era así_.

Bueno, me arrepentía de que Gwen fuera eliminada mucho antes de lo que yo quería. ¡No me pude divertir con ella como se debía! Eso apestaba.

Después nos encargaríamos de _ponernos al día con el mundo_. Supuse que la gótica tendría el tiempo suficiente afuera como para tener un par de planes cuando todo acabara... para divertirnos un poco.

La extrañé; desde el momento en el que supe que dejó el avión. Pero quien me hiciera admitirlo sería hombre muerto.

* * *

_Bien, pues... con este tardé media hora más que los días anteriores. OxO Yo ahora tendría que estar durmiendo~._

_XD Espero que les haya gustado. Intenté "arreglar" cierta cosa que me dejó molesta del capítulo de Suecia. _Isi-san_ sabe de qué hablo._

_En fin. ¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	15. Matrimonio falso

—La última vez en el programa de secuelas tuvieron un desafío de segunda oportunidad donde uno de los perdedores podía ganar el regreso al juego, y estamos a punto de disfrutar un pequeño número de la ganadora.  
—¿Gwen? ¿Es Gwen?  
—Eso no apestaría.  
—Sí, apestaría

No, no lo haría. Hubiese sido genial que ella hubiera vuelto en vez de esa versión femenina y teñida de Chris. Viejo, qué decepción.

Pero eso no bastaba, porque alguien en ese estúpido programa tuvo la estúpida idea de hacer un estúpido desafío con la estúpida temática de los estúpidos matrimonios de Las Vegas. Y claro, tenía que "casarme" con Courtney.

Estúpido azar.

—Necesito inmunidad, sobre todo por Alejandro. ¡Pero molestar a Courtney se siente muy bien! Y eso no puede estar mal —Obviamente, si alguien la pasaría mal en ese "matrimonio" no sería yo. Además, ver cómo la estirada se desesperaba era **demasiado** divertido como para dejarlo... lamentablemente tuve que hacerlo, quería ganar.

¿Mis conclusiones? Tres: la primera, definitivamente no quería casarme. Segunda, bendito sea el divorcio. Tercera... _no podía desear más que Gwen hubiera ganado ese tonto desafío para volver_.

* * *

_\.w./ ¡Gente! Otro día, otro drabble y otra vez mi atrasada persona dejando notas de autora al final que seguro muy pocos leen. :D En fin, me baso en los cambios de horario para decir que esta semana he sido muy cumplidora XD._

_Este drabble era en realidad el que explicaría qué diablos pasó en la cocina de Chef luego de "Aquella noche". Pero ciertas divinidades se las arreglaron para que decidiera escribir un par de drabbles más. Como quiero publicar todos los drabbles basados en TDWT antes de que la temporada termine, lo de la cocina quedará para el lunes. ¿Qué dicen sobre eso?_

_Opiniones y demaces, en un review, ya saben~._


	16. La eliminación

—Entonces, Duncan... ¿sigues en el juego aunque Gwen se fue? No es tu mejor jugada.  
—De acuerdo, ¿qué tratas de...? ¡Uoah! —Caí... sobre ese arbusto de bayas—. ¡Ah! Rayos, ¡esto apesta!

Usar a Gwen para distraerme y hacerme una zancadilla era vil. Pero les resultó. Yo caí y Ezekiel me atacó.

Maldito par de tórtolos; ¡les resultó tan fácil! ¿Era tan obvio que la gótica era mi debilidad? En mi defensa... diablos, ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa.

Yo creía que con Courtney fuera, todo sería más fácil y sólo me debería preocupar de sacar a Alejandro. Él se encargó primero de mí.

De todos modos, no estaba desesperado por ganar. Estar encerrado en un ataúd enlatado volando alrededor del mundo para hacer desafíos suicidas no podía ser mi mejor panorama. Afuera podría _dedicarme a otras cosas_.

… Sí, ya era hora de salir.

* * *

_XD Esta vez no me alargaré mucho: no estaba segura de hacer este drabble, consideradno "el poco material" que tenía. ¿Cómo creen que quedó? (Opiniones, tomatazos, flames, críticas, halagos, otorgamiento del dominio mundial... ;) en un review)._


	17. Otro más

—Soy más fuerte, más rápida y a diferencia de esos perdedores, ¡puedo realmente cantar!

¿Unas vacaciones hawaianas medianamente tranquilas era mucho pedir? Aparentemente. ¡Al menos Courtney tendría que haber estado feliz por ganar el desafío para Alejandro! Podría negociar con él por darle ventaja o algo así si llegaba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente y persuasiva como para conceguir un porcentaje del dinero.

Y claro, cómo olvidar su canción... hizo molestar a Duncan. Oh, sí, vacaciones tranquilas.

No pedía que Courtney no me odiara por ser una _roba-novios_ porque, aunque me pesara, lo era. Pero comenzaba a ser molesta; bastante. No había notado cuán rencorosa podía ser.

Se encargó de dejarnos **muy** claro que no habría lugar a perdón. Tampoco lo merecíamos, en todo caso.

Quizás... una sandalia no era la mejor forma para hacela callar. Pero con palabras no habría hecho caso y... tenía que admitirlo, fue cómico.

Sé que estuvo mal, pero en realidad en ese momento no me importó mucho. Tampoco quería preocuparme demasiado por ello; de todas formas, el beso del punk no me dejaría pensar bien.

Sólo... sólo quería relajarme un rato. Y si era al lado de Duncan, _mejor_.

* * *

_o.o Maldita sea, soy lo mejor. Según mi reloj faltan seis minutos para la final de TDWT y aquí estoy, ¡cumpliendo! ;w; Me amo. xD Como sea, dejaré mi egocentría de lado~._

_Ya saben, cualquier cosa por review._


	18. Vacaciones hawaianas

_¡Gente! Oh, mis queridos lectores. xD No los he olvidado, lo prometo (?). -w- Sólo necesitaba un tiempo sabático (?)._

_Éste no es precisamente el drabble de "La cocina de Chef" que vengo prometiendo desde hace tiempo. Es... mejor léanlo y sabrán xD._

* * *

—Soy más fuerte, más rápida y a diferencia de esos perdedores —hablaba y hablaba como si no hubiera mañana—, ¡puedo realmente cantar!

Maldición... sabía que diría eso. Estábamos en medio de un paraíso tropical y yo no podía holgazanear como quería **por su culpa**. Lo único que pedía en ese momento es que no se le antojara demostrar que _podía realmente cantar_.

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. De alguna macabra forma supo cuánto me exasperaría eso, estoy seguro. Porque obviamente no era una coincidencia que estuviera sólo a metro y medio de donde estábamos Gwen y yo.

Cantaba. Y yo quería callarla.

—Y Gwen... —¿Era en serio?

Agarré la primera cosa no-letal que vi capaz de callarla y la lancé. Tener buena puntería jamás había sido tan... liberador.

_Y que comenzaran las verdaderas vacaciones._

* * *

_Sí, señores, la versión de Duncan del clip de Hawaii. Merecía una, ¿no? :S Espero que todo este tiempo "fuera de práctica" no me haya oxidado xD._

_Después de ésto sí vendría el de Chef. Y, repasando capítulos de TDI/TDA, tengo ideas para tres más, pero esos tardarán su tiempo. Mi punto es que aún habrá "Así fue" por un tiempo :3._

_En fin, gracias por la paciencia, en serio xD. :3 Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, insultos, tomatazos, halagos, y lo-que-sea a través de un review~._


	19. Empezó mal

_v_v Me quise tomar unas "vacacioncitas" para renovar ideas y terminó en un bloqueo. No, éste no drabble que explica qué pasó en la cocina de Chef despuésde "**Aquella noche**". Lo siento, _Isi-san_ D:. ¡Lo haré! Sé que sí..._

_Ehh... disfruten, ¿si? :3 Por mí (?)._

* * *

Empezó mal. Un hotel cinco estrellas que no lo era, un contrato que tenía quién sabe cuántas copias y un montón de idiotas con los que tendría que convivir. Y no hay cómo olvidar el "chapuzón" que nos dimos al sacar las fotos para las promociones.

Cabañas mixtas... ah, no, "las chicas de un lado de la cabaña y los chicos del otro". Seguía mal.

El músico, la chica engreída, el fiestero, la surfista, el delincuente, la gótica... éramos un montón de estereotipos metidos en un campamento de verano. No parecía mejorar.

Una cucaracha en la cabaña de los Topos, mi cama fue aplastada por un enorme chico que era más... sensible de lo que parecía y el delincuente partió al insecto en dos con un hacha.

—Esa es una manera de matar una cucaracha. —La mejor. Quizás ese verano sería... distinto a los otros, pero seguía apestando. Literal y figurativamente.

La comida se movía, el lugar se desmoronaba y debíamos saltar de un precipicio de trescientos metros de altura al agua llena de tiburones para seguir en juego. Empezó mal e iba en picada a lo desastrozo...

* * *

_Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a un usuario de YouTube que dudo mucho que me lea, pero da igual: _dossonmultitudneosit___ tiene en su canal toda la primera temporada, ahí la estoy viendo y gracias a eso puedo/podré sacar mi "material" para los siguientes drabbles. Que los dioses plutonianos le cuiden._

_Ejem. O: Haré un drabble para cada momento que me haga pensar en DxG en **todo TD**. Pero hay iniciar por el principio, ¿no? __Así que este drabble y el siguiente (O: que publicaré mañana, creo) serán el punto de vista de Gwen y de Duncan, respectivamente, sobre la llegada al campamento Wawanakwa._

_:3 Eso. Ya saben, halagos, regaños, tomatazos, flames, declaraciones de lealtad, insultos, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios... en un review~._


	20. Más sorpresas

_Sí, "mañana" para mí significa "dos meses después"... ._.U vale, no. xD Lo siento._

* * *

—¡Duncan; amigo! —Miré a mi alrededor. No estaba en un hotel cinco estrellas.  
—No me gustan las sorpresas.  
—Sí, tu oficial de libertad condicional me lo advirtió. También me dijo que si dabas problemas lo llamara y te regresaría al reformatorio. —Punto para McLean.  
—Está bien.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que el reformatorio, eso incluía meterme a un campamento de verano decadente y ser alimentado con... algo que quizás ni comida era. Al menos podría tener ciertas _libertades_ que no tendría jamás con policías encima.

Al mirar a los otros supe que el juego sería pan comido. ¡No podía perder ante un montón de niñitas que gritaban al ver un insecto! Y eso incluía al grandulón que temblaba sobre una cama.

—Esa es una manera de matar una cucaracha. —Ey, quizás sí tendría algo de competencia.

Mi equipo era basura, viejo. El primer día y ya estábamos eliminando a alguien... si era por descarte, la princesa se iba, pero el campesino machista cambió las cosas.

¿Quién diría que habría más sorpresas en ese encierro?


	21. Interesante competencia

Eramos dos, la gótica y yo, a punto de dormirnos, escuchando la historia de Canadá. Sabía que esa chica sería una interesante competencia.

—Un receso para ir al baño. ¿Alguien quiere?  
—He aguantado demasiado tiempo, puedo seguir todo el día.  
—Sí, pero ¿aguantarías otros diez capítulos? —Creo que había cierta burla en esa pregunta, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado apurado para responder con algo ingenioso.

¿Qué? Viejo, ¡no podía encargarme de seguir despierto, controlar mi vejiga y escuchar a Chris parloteando sobre cosas que no me interesan a la vez!

**Debía** dormir. Estar ahí sentado, en silencio, sin que nadie me molestara... no había dormido por días y de todas formas no podrían eliminarme, fui el último de los bagres en caer.

Gwen ganó sólo por un par de minutos (quien diga que pienso eso como consuelo tiene que saber que no he ido al reformatorio por crímenes menores, ¿eh?). Definitivamente, ella sería una interesante compentencia. Sería divertido llegar a los dos finalistas con ella.


End file.
